The Murder Machine
Summary On Earth -44, several villains of Batman found their way into the Batcave. There, they found his loyal butler and surrogate parental figure, Alfred Pennyworth. They brutally assaulted and interrogated Alfred, demanding to know where Batman was. Loyal to the end, Alfred denied even knowing what a 'Batman' was. Ultimately, Alfred was beaten to death. In grief, Batman reached out to Cyborg in the hope of creating an A.I. designed using scans of Alfred's mind. However, upon activation, this A.I., dubbed the Alfred Protocol, went out of control. It began to murder all of Batman's villains, even killing every inmate in Arkham Asylum, in an attempt to protect Bruce. Despite this, the Dark Knight wanted to attempt to fix the rogue A.I., unable to bear the thought of losing Alfred again. Despite Cyborg's warnings, Batman allowed the Alfred Protocol into the Batcave's systems. The A.I. assimilated and bonded with him, transforming him into a robotic being and warping his mind. In the end, Batman would go on to kill his former friends and comrades of the Justice League, saving Cyborg for last. Cyborg attempted to appeal to Batman's humanity, stating that he didn't have to be a "Murder Machine". Sadly, it was all in vain and the newly dubbed Murder Machine killed Cyborg. He would later be recruited for Barbatos' Dark Knights for an invasion of the Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, The Murder Machine Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight, Denizen of the Dark Multiverse, Servant of Barbatos, Robot/Artificial Intelligence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create blades or tendrils from arms and hands), Duplication (Can manifest multiple drone bodies), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses (Was able to identify Flash by his Speed Force signature alone) Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Fought and killed his universe's entire Justice League at the same time) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with his universe's entire Justice League at once) Lifting Strength:''' Possibly '''Class G (Capable of restraining multiple Justice League members, including Wonder Woman and Aquaman at the same time. Tore off the head of his universe's Cyborg) Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ (Capable of dismembering Cyborg with his strikes) Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ Stamina:''' Unknown Range:' Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with tendrils, At least several meters with energy blasts and shields, '''Planetary '''with Technopathy and Drones '''Standard Equipment:' Drones Intelligence:''' Should be comparable to his Earth-0 counterpart. Capable of hacking and understanding Cyborg's advanced technological systems and bending them to his own use. '''Weaknesses: As a robotic being/A.I., Murder Machine can be hacked, disabling him until his systems recover. Due to the Dark Multiverse's citizens vibrating at an opposite frequency to Nth Metal, his body is badly damaged upon contact with it, and can also be heavily injured or even killed by large amounts of positive energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drones: Murder Machine is capable of manifesting multiple drone copies of himself. He can use these in groups to surround and overwhelm his foes or to be in multiple places at once. Murder Machine is also capable of manifesting drones of the Alfred Protocol as well. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.